


What Would Happen If...?

by TheSuperShipper



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Hope you enjoy, Love, Magic, reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperShipper/pseuds/TheSuperShipper
Summary: This is my idea of a MLB Reaction fic.! Hope you all enjoy. ♥





	What Would Happen If...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/gifts).



> Everything is Zagtoon's. Sadly. ; )

Chapter One: Who Are You?

 

    Marinette had overslept AGAIN. The Akuma attacks and nightly patrols were beginning to wear her down. Currently, she was in her usual morning scramble to get to school at least CLOSE to on time. "Tikki, I really hope that we will catch Hawkmoth soon. All the attacks and patrols have turned my schedule upside down!" Marinette gasped between breaths.

     "Don't worry, Marinette! Even if we don't catch Hawkmoth for a while, you will probably adjust to your new schedule!" Tikki chirped, the kwami's voice emanating from Marinette's small purse. 

       "I doubt that, but thanks." Marinette said, her voice tinged with amusement. She was finally in the school after racing through the busy streets of Paris from her family's bakery. She burst through the doors into the classroom and skidded into her seat a millisecond before the bell rang.

        "Hey girl! You aren't late for once! How did that happen?" Alya, Marinette's best friend, joked. Alya had a natural tan tone to her skin, to accompany her red ombré hair.

       "I ran REALLY fast? Hey, where is Miss Bustier?" Marinette replied distractedly.

       "Don't know, she hasn't shown up yet." Alya replied with a frown.

       "That's weird, she's normally early...Do you think she was akumatized again?!" 

        Suddenly, a girl walked into their classroom. She seemed close to their age, maybe a little younger. She was wearing an aqua sun hat, a dark teal blouse with lavender designs on it, as well as a pair of pants that gradually deepened from light purple to indigo. She had light brown skin, darker brown hair, and eyes that were such a dark brown, they almost appeared black. She continued to look at the class for a couple of moments, then opened her mouth and began to speak. "Hello to all of you, I suppose I shall make this short and to the point. You could say I am your substitute teacher for a while...Do not worry, Miss Bustier is perfectly fine, she is on a vacation, so we will be studying a whole different subject now." She paused for a moment, smirking mischievously. "Our lessons will be very...Educational." 

       Marinette frowned, something seemed off about this girl who showed up and claimed she was to be their teacher. The whole class was murmuring amongst themselves, wondering what they were going to do today. "Alright, everyone, please come up to the front of the class, by the Alphabetical order of your first names. It will help to get our class started."

       Adrien went up first. He started to introduce himself, but the girl cut him off. "Oh no, mon petite chat...I will be doing the introducing..." She said while smirking. Adrien looked stricken at the mention of a cat, and wondered, did she know he was Cat Noir?

      "Wait, how are YOU going to introduce US?" Alya asked, hand raised. The girl said nothing but pointed at Adrien. 

      "Adrien Agreste. Father is Gabriel Agreste. Mother presumed dead, but may be...Missing. Best friend that is human: Nino Lahiffe. You have a large crush on Ladybug. Never been Akumatized. It is theorized that this is due to the sheer amount of disappointment in his life. Presumed to enjoy cheese, especially Camembert, but that is untrue. One of the most famous models in all of Paris. Shall I continue?" The girl asked. Everyone in the class, including Adrien was extremely shocked. "Now, Alix Kubdel, come up." The girl ordered.

       "Who IS this girl?" Marinette whispered to Alya. Alya simply shrugged. Neither one saw that the girl in question had been listening. 

        "Marinette? Alya? You will find out who I am after I have introduced all of you." She announced. "Ok, so, Alix Kubdel, your father is the director of a museum, your brother Jalil works for him. No mention of your mother has ever been made, so I will presume her to be...departed or divorced. You are friends with practically everyone in this class, though you do have a friendly rivalry with Kim. You also have a slight crush on said rival." Alix's cheeks flushed red at the divulgence of personal information, and opened her mouth to protest, but the girl continued on. "You were Akumatized on your 15th birthday into Timebreaker after Chloe Bourgeois broke your family heirloom watch. A very talented and competitive roller blader." 

         At this point, everyone in the class was pretty freaked out. Alix walked slowly back to her seat, still flushed after her crush had been revealed.

         "Alya Cesaire. Mother works as a chef in Mayor Bourgeois's hotel. You have two little twin sisters, who were Akumatized into the Sapotis. You yourself have been Akumatized, into Lady Wifi after Chloe Bourgeois got you suspended from school temporarily. Your best friend is Marinette, and you are dating Nino. You began to fall for him after Ladybug locked you in a zoo cage during an Akuma attack so you would be safe. You own the Ladyblog, and can usually be found filming an Akuma attack if there is one." Alya smirked, it was all true, and she did not care if anyone heard any of this. 

         "Chloe Bourgeois. Your father is the Mayor of Paris. Your mother travels the world. She was Akumatized into Style Queen. You have been Akumatized into Antibug, after Ladybug did not heed your advice after you interfered during an Akuma attack. You idolize Ladybug, and have a Ladybug costume you enjoy putting on. You are only kind to Adrien, due to your crush on him, and you have Sabrina serve as your personal servant. Other than that, you are rude to everyone, so no one is a big fan of you. You are wealthy and powerful, but on the inside, you feel very alone. That and your parents never really being with you has urged you to push others away." 

      Chloe looked down at the floor, stunned by the honesty of those words. The others in the class looked at Chloe, seeing her for the first time in a new light.

      "Ivan Bruel. I know nothing about your family. You were Akumatized into Stoneheart after Kim made fun of you being too scared to tell Mylene about your crush on her. You were the first person Hawkmoth Akumatized. After being Akumatized, you and Mylene began dating. You are friends with some others in your class, even Kim. You are extremely strong, and have a soft heart."

      "Juleka Couffaine. Your mother owns a boat on which you and your brother Luka live with her. Your mom has been Akumatized into Captain Hardrock, and you were Akumatized into Reflecta after Chloe and Sabrina tricked you into missing school picture day. Your best friend is Rose. It is theorized that you may like Rose in a crush sense, or Nathanael. Neither is truly confirmed yet. You are a guitar player, like your brother."

       The girl was still smiling, and the class was becoming more and more interested in finding out who she was, as well as how she knew so much about them.

       "Le Chien Kim. I have no knowledge concerning parents or siblings. Your best friend is Max, followed closely by Alix. You were Akumatized into Dark Cupid(?) after Chloe, who you used to have a crush on, rejected and humiliated you on Valentine's Day. You now have slight crushes on both Alix and Ondine. You are a talented athlete."

        The girl stopped for a minute to take a drink of water from a glass she picked up off of the desk. She waited a moment, then continued. 

        "Lila Rossi. Exchange student from Italy. I do not know anything about your family. You do not really have friends here yet, as you are still settling in, and also because you tend to lie compulsively. You were Akumatized into Volpina after Ladybug revealed that you had been lying in front of Adrien, your crush. After you were un-Akumatized, she attempted to apologize but you pushed her away. However, you are very creative."

      Lila glared at the girl, she didn't need her bringing up her moment of shame, even if she threw in a compliment.

       "Now, one of my personal favorites, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Your parents are Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Your mother was Akumatized into _____. Your grandmother was Akumatized into Befana. Your Great-uncle was Akumatized into Kung Food. You have never been Akumatized, although you almost were when Chloe ruined your birthday present you made for Miss Bustier. You have a large crush on Adrien, but you also have a slight crush on Luka, Juleka's brother. You are talented in baking, and designing clothes. Your best friend is Alya, and you are also a friend of Cat Noir." 

         At this, everyone in class, except Adrien, gave both the girl and Marinette a strange look. How did Marinette know Cat Noir? The girl continued on regardless.

        "Max Kante. I do not know anything about your family. Your best friend is Kim. You have a crush on Sabrina, due especially to her high intellect matching yours. You were Akumatized into Gamer after Marinette beat you in a video game 'tournament'. You are extremely smart, and have crafted the intelligent AI named Markov, who was Akumatized into Robostus."

         "Mylene Haprele. I know little of your family, but your father was Akumatized into The Mime. You were Akumatized into Horrificator after you got an extreme case of stage fright. You are dating Ivan, and are friends with a few of the others, even though you are rather shy. One of your best friends is Rose, because you both have naturally gentle temperaments. You are a very calm and sweet person."

        "Nathanael Kurtzburg." The girl stopped and frowned at him. "I will be clear, I am not your biggest fan, but, you are here. I shall be kind to you. Now, Nathanael, I have no information about your parents as well. You were Akumatized into Evillustrator after Chloe publicly made fun of your crush on Marinette. Which you STILL have, as well as a small crush on Juleka. You are very artistic, but a bit of a lone wolf, not really friends with anyone here. May I suggest you befriend Lila?" 

         The class looked at Nathanael, and he shrugged. Socializing was not really his thing, but if this girl, who seemed to know everything about them, said he should befriend her, why not?

        "Nino Lahiffe. Once again, no information regarding your family. You were Akumatized into the Bubbler, after Gabriel Agreste was extremely rude to you, though you were simply sticking up for his son. You used to have a crush on Marinette, but after Ladybug locked you in the zoo cage with Alya, you realized you had a lot in common with her, and now you and Alya are dating. You are a very talented DJ, and are known to have a fondness for bubbles. You are friends with most, and your best friend is Adrien."

          "Rose Lavillant. I know nothing of your family. You were Akumatized into Princess Fragrance after Chloe mocked you about you fangirling over a foreign prince who was visiting. I have no knowledge of your romantic inclinations, but I presume you still have a crush on the Prince, whose name was Ali. You are friends with most everyone, and try to be kind to everyone, even Chloe. You are the main singer in a little band you and a few other classmates formed. Your best friend is Juleka."

         "Now, last but not least, Sabrina Raincomprix. Your father is a policeman here in Paris, who mainly serves the mayor. He was Akumatized into Rogercop. You were Akumatized into Vanisher after Chloe pushed you away over a trivial matter. You harbor a small crush on Max. You began to be friends with Marinette, but you began to believe that she was trying to pull you into the same position you were in with Chloe, so you ceased your friendship. You have not made any other friends in this class. You are very smart, and usually do Chloe's homework in addition to your own."

 


End file.
